Glimmers
by DarkenedInfinity
Summary: A collection of completely unrelated short stories and one-shots for Kingdom Hearts...Mostly Riku/Kairi/Sora. Read at own risk.
1. Ocean's Embrace

The dock was lonelier than she remembered it being in her youth. Then again in her childhood, the boys had always stood beside her on it. They had disappeared again. Yet again, she was left behind. It had been years since her boys had gone. Did they still think about their princess? Or was she a faded memory. Had they not shared a paopu, were they not connected? The thoughts of her loves flooded her mind as she eased her body into the ocean below. She paused her musing, to note that the water was not as deep as she had remembered...But then again she had grown since then.

She walked slowly, gracefully towards the open water. The cold arms of the ocean embraced her delicate frame, as she pushed ever further into the deepening water. Soon the water swallowed her shoulders. The waters soon touched her full lips.

"Goodbye, loves."

And the water covered her head. She closed her beautiful eyes and smiled one last time as the darkness claimed her.


	2. Together

She stood on the cliff, staring down into the deep blue ocean waters below her. She took another step towards the edge now standing at the edge. She was alone again. Her lovers had disappeared on the night when the darkness came again. It had come for all of the keyblade masters, but her boys saved her from it again. It had been years since that night. She had been guilt ridden that night, and her guilt and loneliness only grew with each passing day.

The longer she stared at the ocean, the more it made her think of her lovers. The more she would think, the more tears that would fall. She let her tears fall into the wide-expanse of water beneath her. She nodded in resolution and turned her back to the ocean and lined the heels of her feet with the edge of the cliff again.

"You're not coming home, are you? Sora, Riku...What happened to 'this time we'll go together....we'll fight together'?" She called out to the sky. She lowered her head, clasping her hands to her chest while the sobs wracked her body. In her mind she imagined her boys, and the times when they were together. She began to lean back, to force her fall into that welcoming darkness. She swore she could almost hear her boys calling her. She opened her eyes as the lean progressed and her eyes widened. She hadn't imagined hearing them. They were running, panicked, reaching for her outstretched arms. Her fall had only begun when they leapt off the cliff after, and soon they had caught up to her. Each caught a hand and pulled themselves tightly to her, shielding her- protecting her.

"We'll go together, we promised Kairi." The brunette whispered into her ear.

"Even into death, but we won't let that time be now." The silver-haired man pressed himself closer to her. She managed a smile. Again she had inconvenienced them, made them try to save her. And this time it might cost them everything.

"I'm so sorry. I will cost you everything."

"You are everything, as is Riku....And I am sure he feels the same" Sora chided her, as Riku nodded. Emotions flooded her senses. Guilt, happiness, and contentment descended upon her simultaneously and it left her reeling. The blue water was fast approaching. Riku pushed his lips to her ear.

"Take a deep breath, Kairi." She complied and felt the sting of impact as the water rushed to meet them. She opened her clenched eyes and saw her boys still holding her tightly, still alive and recovering from impact. Relief hit her like a ton of bricks, and her already overloaded senses and mind couldn't take anymore.

The boys saw her checking to see if they were stlll with her as they were recovering from the impact. They saw the look of relief, and then her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her chest expanded... She was unconscious and breathing in the ocean water. Forcing their limbs to respond, they frantically swam towards the shore.

When they pulled her from the ocean, she was pale and cold. Her chest was still, no longer a breath held there. They made quick work of attempting to resuscitating her.

"Dammit, didn't we just promise to go together again, Kairi?" Riku yelled at her while pumping her chest.

"Please Kai, please wake up....." Tears slipping from Sora's eyes onto her, quickly followed by Riku's own. Sora's voice became strained, stretched and quiet. "Please, don't go Kairi....please?"

A gurgle sounded from her direction, then a coughing motion. Riku quickly tilted her to the side, facing them to ease her in evacuating the water from her lungs. She coughed and the water began coming with it. They watched with frightened expressions, until she was done. She laid there panting and eyes closed, no movements beyond the now steadying rising of her chest. Relief flooded the boys, she was alive.

~*~

It was sometime later when her eyes finally opened. It was dark and she was on the beach, and she wasn't alone. Riku's head was resting over her heart, as if he fallen asleep listening to its steady beat. Sora's head rested upon her stomach, arm tightly wrapped around her.

"This is how it is supposed to be. The three of us, together."


	3. Sea Monster

She cuddled against Riku for warmth, the water was cold today. Sora was off in the waves pretending to be a water monster of some sorts, and trying to get them to play with him.

"No way Sora! The water is cold!!!! You are crazy"

"C'mon Riku, Kairi!!! It will be fun." Sora yelled back towards them. Kairi giggled at the silly boy, it was a light and pretty sound, twinkling even. She turned to look at the man she was stealing warmth from only to see the small mischievous smirk that was growing there.

"What are you thinking about doing?" She began backing away slowly, untrustingly as the smirk grew wider.

"Nothing, Princess." At that moment he lunged towards her and lifting her bridal style and began carrying the struggling girl towards the "monster"

"Riku....Don't you even think about it...." She tried to sound menacing.

"About what, Princess?" He laughed as he tossed her unceremoniously into the water."I only wanted to help you get used to the water, milady."

"When I catch you....you are going to be sooooo hurting." He smirked.

"And cue the sea monster."


End file.
